Family: Let me count the Ways
by HAZMOT
Summary: Chiana has stolen Aeryn's prowler and landed on an uncharted planet. The crew find her and now must face punishment for some unknown reason. Can a stranger lost long ago rescue them or watch them all die.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

_The Crew of Moya was searching the Uncharted Territories to re supply their food storage area. The entire crew had been on edge lately because the food was low and had not found any suitable planet for several days and they had recently lost Zhaan, their close friend. Chiana more than anyone had recently been on edge a lot lately. She felt like she was being treated like a child and mostly by Aeryn. John sympathized with her and told her to give the crew some time. They had just lost Zhaan and they all needed some time alone to mourn. Zhaan was like a mother to her and she couldn't understand why Aeryn was more distant than the others._

* * *

"She did what? Shouted Aeryn.

"Now Aeryn, I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for taking your Prowler down to that planet." Said John. She might have needed some space or something, just calm down will ya."

"That bat took my Prowler, my Prowler, not your ship, but mine and you want me to take it easy. This is not the first time and she was warned before, now, I'm going to kill her."

"That's brat, Aeryn and no your not. We know she just went down to the planet that's all. We can take the transporter and find her when we land. Look we can all go. Pilot said he scanned for peacekeepers and the planet is not well known in this territory, so we can all go.

Dargo interrupted. "Yes Aeryn, we all know that Chiana has been upset over Zhaan passing away. We all have been affected by her loss."

Aeryn couldn't help think about Zhaan sacrificing her life for her. She believed she was not worth the ultimate sacrifice Zhaan had died for. Zhaan had told Aeryn that her life was a gift and that John loved her that is why she was making the sacrifice. She had told no one this, not even John about Zhaan's declaration. She was an ex peacekeeper, her people enslaved her and countless others; she couldn't understand why would someone care about her so much. She knew she loved John, but for Zhaan to know about such a hidden emotion that she still could not completely fathom was terrifying to her. She had said nothing when Zhaan died and John was the only who even tried to talk to her. John, Chiana, Rygel, Dargo, and their new crew mate Jewell, which she knew nothing about, had invaded her sanctuary. She didn't know what to feel anymore, but right now she felt anger toward Chiana for taking her Prowler. The only thing that meant anything to her was that Prowler and now Chiana had invaded the one true thing she felt something about.

"Look Aeryn, said John; we'll all go down to this planet and find Chiana, I mean how hard can it be to find your Prowler. She probably wanted some time to herself and I think maybe this a good time for us all to just mellow out"

"I make no promises John, when we find Chiana, you make sure we stay well apart or I will hurt her and anyone that get's in my way, Clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on everyone, we're going down to the planet, maybe we can re supply our food storage areas and explore the planet. Pilot said that this planet is not on any charted star charts, so maybe we can discover something new and exciting other than Aeryn trying to kill Chiana." Said John.

They all agreed and used the transporter to land on the planet. The planet seemed peaceful enough; the planet was lush with green and blue floral growth and beautiful orange lakes. There was a very large city that the crew assumed was the capitol.

"Ok, said Dargo, we can spread out and look for Chiana. The first one's to find her; just say so and then we can leave. Hopefully they will trade with us; it looks like that they may have plenty of food to purchase. Rygel, you and Jewell are with me. John you and Aeryn can see if you can find Aeryn's Prowler and Chiana. Comm us when you find out anything."

Dargo wouldn't say it, but he was worried about Chiana too. She had taken Zhaan's death really hard. To take Aeryn's Prowler was suicide and he knew that Chiana knew it. For some reason she was constantly antagonizing Aeryn. Almost like she wanted Aeryn to shoot her. He would have to ask her why when he found her.

As the crew spread out and entered the city, they were met with curious looks and silence. The instant they entered the center of the city they were met with armed guards and a representative of the city.

"Strangers, I am Morland, high councilor and representative for our city Baseme, on the planet Patme. You have come to our planet and we must insist that you hand over your weapons. We are not accustomed to strangers visiting; how is it that you have come to this planet?"

Dargo spoke first. "We are here looking for a crew mate. Perhaps you have seen her. She's sort of grey face, white hair, kind of a free spirit. She flew down in one of our smaller ships and wanted to see that she was safe. We mean you no harm; we would like to trade or pay for food. Our crew is short on supplies and we will leave as soon as we find her and if any transactions are finished."

"That remains to be seen. Your friend, as you say is here. She said that there were no others and she was alone." Said Morland. "We see that she has not been honest with us and we think highly of honesty on our planet; Lock them all up, we will see who is honest or not and see if you have come to attack us."

Before Dargo and the rest could protest they were stunned unconscious. In the crowd there was another who was curious why the strangers were here. No one knew of this planet for Monons. He knew they were about to go through the same fate he was judged for so long ago. He knew there was a peacekeeper among the strangers. No mistake, he would have to watch or ignore what was about to happen to the strangers. He hoped this time they would survive.

The crew of Moya finally awoke in a heavy glassed room. There were only a small amount of chairs and a freshener in the far corner. The room was huge and there was food and refreshments of some kind. What they didn't see right away was a figure in the dark corner, quietly starring at them. It was Chiana.

"So, said Rygel, We find you here locked up with us and no way out and you sit there saying nothing. What's got into Chiana, stealing Aeryn's prowler. Surely you know she would kill you for that."

"Alright, I want out of here. Who do we need to talk to, Dargo get me out of here."

"Shut up Jewell.

"Chiana what did you do? Stated Dargo. "These people locked us up for no reason. Why did you lie to them and tell them that you were alone?"

John immediately grabbed Aeryn. She was headed to confront the girl and she was in no mood to talk.

"Let me go John, I want to know where is my Prowler and why did she take off in it. If she wanted to die then I will oblige her."

"Aeryn, Aeryn, come on, calm down, we want to talk first. I know Chiana has a perfectly good reason for taking your prowler, don't you Pip?"

"No.

"Ok, Pip you're not helping us stop Aeryn from hurting you here."

"I don't care, let her go. Said Pip.

Before Aeryn and the others could say anything, several armed guards and the high representative Morland entered.

"You have lied to us about why you have arrived on this planet. One of you will suffer for the others; the rest shall leave this planet, never to return. If the one who suffers does not tell us the truth, then all of you will die."


	2. Chapter 2

The eyes in the crowd returned to his home. His wife was waiting for him. She saw the he was upset about something and slowly removed his coat.

"My husband, what is wrong? You seemed troubled. Are you hurt? Said Samal.

"No, nothing is wrong." Said Nunze.

"You cannot fool me Nunze my husband. I know when something is troubling you, I will make you tea with fresh fruit, and I know this will calm you."

"You know me so well Samal. I – I was just remembering the past. There have been strangers that have arrived on the planet. Some of them are like me. I'm afraid for them."

"I had heard talk of stranger's landing. You know what will happen to them and you are afraid for them, yes?"

"Yes, Samal. I – I have not thought of that time for monons. I cannot believe that there are peacekeepers among them. I-I know they will all die like my crew did so long ago."

"Nunze, my husband. You still blame yourself for their deaths. Why must you punish yourself for something they were not? They were willing to sacrifice your life to save their own. You are an honest man, maybe they will not suffer as you did when you first landed on our planet."

"No, Nunze, they will suffer if they do not care about one another. It took me monans to know what true trust was. I lived my whole life being told that other planets were inferior and should bow to our demands. We believed we were superior in everything, weapons, technology, and culture. We were deceived from birth. I was a Captain in one of the post powerful races in the galaxy. I was a Peacekeeper Samal. You know what I was like before you changed me. Arrogant, proud, we wanted to enslave your city and people." Said Nunze.

"I did not change you, my husband, you were already this kind and gentle person, you just did not know this yet. Those men were evil and they would have gladly let you die. My people saw that enough life had been wasted and you should be saved because of your worth, not of your power."

"Your people have been kind to me Samal. I should have died with those men, regardless of what they thought of me. I don't deserve to be this happy. And I do mean happy. I have meaning in my life; I have you and new friends. That was such an odd word to my people; friend. We had comrades that was all, nothing else, just day to day orders to conquer and subjugate all planets we came across."

"My husband, if you fear for these people or these peacekeepers, then I have faith in you that you will do the right thing when the time comes."

"I don't know Samal. I don't know if they will even survive. Your planet is beautiful a paradise, and if it was ever found, those who came would enslave your people, that's why I'm curious as to why two peacekeepers are traveling with others outside their command."

**Holding Room**

"As I said before, one of you will come with us, you have no choice in this matter, One or all we do not care who." Said Morlan.

"Now wait a minute counselor. Why does anyone have to die? Said John. We don't even know why were being held here. Like we said before we came looking for our friend here and now we have found her and we will just leave and call it even."

"Shut up Crichton, councilor Morland I am a Hynerian, Dominar Rygel the XVI. I'm sure we can negotiate our release. If there was some infraction that we were not made aware of, I'm sure we can negotiate some type of compensation for your trouble."

"You are not our concern Dominar Rygel. You do not understand, we do not trust you and we do not care of you like it or not. You have landed on this planet under false pretenses and one of you will be punished while the others watch."

"What, what do you mean watch? Said Dargo.

"You will understand soon. Take her, now." Ordered Morlan.

The guards pushed all the others against the wall and seized Aeryn.

"No, leave her alone, she hasn't done anything. Said John. He was trying to fight the guards but they were overpowering. Aeryn tried to fight them, but they knocked her out. Chiana was shocked they grabbed Aeryn and not her. They threw her against the wall and dragged Aeryn out towards a court yard. They hadn't noticed until they saw through the glass window. There was a large open area that had what looked like a large generator on one end. There was a large center table in the middle of the courtyard with restraints on them. The guards strapped Aeryn down and strapped her head also. They placed something in her ear and mouth and left to stand guard near the glass where John and his friends could see everything that was happening. Morland walked over to a man that was holding some kind of device in his hands and motioned him to begin. They heard a voice come over an intercom system asking Aeryn a question. They all saw through the window a large bolt of energy cross over Aeryn and several rods raise from the table. They heard Morland ask Aeryn a question.

"Why are you here?

Suddenly a bolt of energy passed through the rods and jolted Aeryn's body almost off the table. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Then the man holding the device finally released her from the energy force.

Aeryn realized that her whole body was in excruciating pain. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She saw what looked like a bright light and nearly passed out.

Chiana was speechless, all of them were. They could hear Aeryn breathing heavily and knew she had to be in pain. John grabbed Chiana by her neck collar and pressed her hard against the window.

"PIP? He shouted. "What did you do when you landed on this planet? They're going to kill Aeryn if you don't come clean. Is this what you want?

"N, No, I didn't do anything. I just landed and they threw me in here for no reason. I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Chiana, said Dargo. "What do they want? We pose no threat to them. John's right they are going to kill Aeryn if we don't find out what they want."

"Please Chiana, cried Jewell; don't let them do that to Aeryn again. Come clean please; for Aeryn's sake."

"I- I don't know anything. I told you, I landed and they questioned me and then locked me up."

Morland's voice came into the room again.

"You must want to die stranger. Would you die for your friends for withholding information from us? Would they die for you, Answer?"

Another Jolt of energy passed through Aeryn more intense than the first one. Aeryn's body seemed like it was suspended forever. They finally released her and they could hear and see her body spasm from the pain.

"I- I don't k-know wha, what you wa, want? Aeryn barely answered.

"Would your friends die for you or let you die? We know there have been others that have found our planet and died fighting for their own life. I ask again, would you die for your friends?"

"Ye, Yes." Aeryn could barely respond.

Aeryn knew that she may die. She had died, but Zhaan brought her back. Zhaan had given her life so the she may live. Now Aeryn was given a choice to die for her friends. She thought what irony as John would call it. She had an opportunity to save her friends life by giving hers and now to her this was a chance to repay Zhaan.

John, Dargo, Jewell, Rygel and Chiana heard Aeryn's barely audible response. They knew Aeryn would do anything to protect her teammates, but to actually hear her say it showed how much she cared about each and everyone of them. John let go of Pip and she slid to the floor crying.

"No, No not Aeryn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to wish, wish that she...

"What Pip? John bent down to hear her. "I wished on Moya, that, that Aeryn, Aeryn was dead instead of Zhaan. I didn't mean this."

"What are you talking about Pip? What do you mean not like this?" Said John.

"I-I hated Aeryn for letting Zhaan die. I wanted her to go away. That's why I took her prowler. I wanted her to come after me. I wanted to take something away from her that was more precious to her than Zhaan's life. She hasn't even mentioned Zhaan since she died. Everyone was being so careful not to say anything to precious Aeryn that you guys didn't even want to talk about Zhaan. She was our friend, she was always there to comfort us and she died saving Aeryn. I hated her for that. I just wanted her to hurt like I was hurting; the way we all were hurting. I didn't mean this. I don't want Aeryn to die. Please make them stop, please Dargo. Please make them stop."

John looked at Pip for a few moments and then grabbed her into hug. John didn't know what else to do. Chiana was in pain from Zhaan dying and the women he loved was about to die if they didn't do something. They did not know that the device that Morland placed in Aeryn's ear was a listening device. Aeryn had heard every word that Chiana said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Strangers, I am Morland, high councilor and representative for our city Baseme, on the planet Patme. You have come to our planet and we must insist that you hand over your weapons. We are not accustomed to strangers visiting; how is it that you have come to this planet?"

"I am Captain Nunze of the Phasar Regiment, Icarion Company. Your people and planet will surrender to the alliance of the Peacekeepers. My men will instruct you as to where your people will……………

Captain Nunze and his men woke up in a heavily glassed room. Counselor Morland entered the room with several armed guards.

"One of you will suffer for the others; the rest shall leave this planet, never to return. If the one who suffers does not tell us the truth, then all of you will die."

Captain Nunze's men were at each others throats. They were fighting amongst themselves to see who would live and leave the planet. Captain Nunze was still strapped in the courtyard when Morland continued to question him on the loyalty of his men and would he die for them; his answer was always the same, "Yes". When his men refused to reciprocate the same loyalty he was released and his men killed one another in desperation to survive. When the last man tried to kill Captain Nunze, he had no choice but to fight for his life and kill the last of his crew.

"Captain Nunze we cannot allow you to leave our planet." Announced Morland. "Your people cause a great threat and from recent events, the Peacekeepers as you call them are a very violent people. We have remained hidden for generations and will continue to do so. You are allowed to live amongst our people, but your ship will be destroyed.

For several years Captain Nunze found it difficult to realize that all his crew was dead, no peacekeeper ship would be coming for any rescue. Peacekeepers would list him missing in action and sent out another ship at the last know coordinates. Somehow Morland had erased the ships data base and destroyed the ship. No one was coming. He had no choice but to live out his life on the planet Patme or die. He almost did until a kind inhabitant took him in, nursed him back to health and educated him on her planets history and culture. She was patient with him and helped him to understand that there was a better way than enslavement and subjugation of other planets and races, there was caring and love. Her name he found out was Samal and she became his wife.

Nunze awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep in the outer room and dreamed of a time where he first came to this planet. He shook himself to regain his thoughts. He already knew the two peacekeepers were going through the same test. He did not want to find out the outcome, it was still raw in his mind and vowed he would never interfere when it came to protecting Samal's planet and people. He knew what the Peacekeepers would do if they ever found this planet. Their resources were plentiful and the land and people would be put to use and raped of its beauty. Samal was his life, his rock. She and her people gave him a life he never thought would exist beyond peacekeeper duties and loyalty. No, this was not his problem anymore, he would not interfere.

* * *

Counselor Morland had his guards unstrap Aeryn and placed in the glass room. The room had an extended room that was hidden and Aeryn was placed in a bedroom unconscious. A healer had attended her and informed John and crewmates that she would recover in a few days. Chiana refused to see her. She felt guilty about what happened to Aeryn and believed everyone blamed her for Aeryn's injuries. Jewell attended Aeryn the best that she could and had been worried about Aeryn's recovery. John refused to move from Aeryn's side. Dargo and Rygel sat with Aeryn trying to get John to rest. He refused anything until he saw Aeryn awake. Dargo tried to get Chiana to see Aeryn and she refused every effort and stayed around the city, only looking in on John to see if Aeryn was awake.

Counselor Morland had informed Dargo that their planet had remained hidden in the Uncharted Territories for thousands of generations. There planet had a natural shielding that made them invisible except when a few of their ships went out on scouting parties to guard the quadrant and every 50 or so years the shielding would replenish itself and their planet was visible for only a short time. They have only had a few visitors in the last thousand years and the outcome was always the same. They either killed themselves to survive or killed or be killed. He explained that no one has ever survived except one and that Dargo and his friends were the exception. Never had they come across strangers that cared so much about one another and anyone that would die for their friends. However his dilemma was that his council would have to decide their fate. Either they would have to stay for the rest of their lives on the planet or their entire crew would have to have their minds erased completely and also their ships date banks. That meant everything they knew about one another and their lives would be erased and left to survive on their own. Dargo knew he would have to speak with the others on their fate.

"John, I know your worried about Aeryn, we all are, but you must get some sleep. I will let you know if there is any change." Said Jewell.

"I'm not leaving her Jewell, said John. "You heard her Jewell, Aeryn was willing to die to save us all. I-I love her Jewell; I need her to know I care, we care. It's all the more I want to tell her this Jewell. I know she's been quiet about Zhaan dying and she never has really discussed what happened. I think we all need to discuss what we have been feeling about Zhaan's death before we can all go forward."

Chiana sat in the outer room waiting for Aeryn to awaken. When they brought Aeryn in she was pale and unmoving, the healer was not sure if she would even survive. Aeryn had taken more energy blast than anyone in their planets history and survived. She had wished Aeryn dead when she was on Moya and now all she felt was shame and guilt. She thought Zhaan would be ashamed of her. Zhaan was a mentor, a calming spirit, a mother long forgotten. All she could think of now was Aeryn being alright and wanting to kill her. Anything that would relieve her pain of seeing Aeryn tortured to save her miserable life.

"John, I'm going to get their healer, said Jewell. "Aeryn is not waking up and she is still pale. She's cold to the touch and Sebeceans are either hot or cold and Aeryn is deathly cold. Her breathing is erratic and shallow; I think there may be some internal injuries. I'll be back."

Dargo and Rygel had returned to discuss what Counselor Morland had informed them about their fate. He stopped Jewell to see how Aeryn was doing. She informed them that Aeryn may be dying and that she needed to see their healer right away. The healer returned with Jewell and concurred with her and found that the energy blast had ruptured two of Aeryn's Pheriphial nerves. Jewell knew a little about Aeryn's medical history and knew of Sebacean physiology. But Aeryn could survive with one nerve but not two that were damaged. They needed a donor and there was none that they knew of, except of a stranger long ago the healer remembered. The healer remembered he may have been a Peacekeeper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Samal heard a knock at the door. It was one of the healers. He was asking the whereabouts of her husband. He had remembered that Samal's husband was a peacekeeper and desperately needed his help to save the stranger.**

"**Samal, I am sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with your husband Nunze. I believe he can help with one of the strangers that arrived on the planet. "**

"**He is here in the other room. Please have a seat and I will have him come in." said Samal.**

**Samal found her husband taking a nap and informed him that a healer was here to speak to him about one of the strangers. **

"**Hello healer; to what do we owe this visit? Asked Nunze.**

"**Again Nunze, I am sorry to disturb you and your wife, but I may need your help in a serious medical matter. As you know we test strangers on what their intentions are when they arrive. I know you were the only one to survive this test so long ago."**

"**Yes, I remember. Said Nunze. "What has that to do with why you are here healer?"**

"**Yes, I'm coming to that. There are other survivors now. The strangers that landed have all survived the test. It is rare that in all the generations of this planet this has ever happened. Well, there is a woman who was punished and survived the test. I've never seen anything like it. She was actually going to give her life for her crewmates and in turn her friends were unselfishly worried about her. She received a double charge and well she is now in danger of actually dying."**

"**Why are you telling me this healer? I have nothing to do with the decisions of punishment to strangers."**

"**If I may ask; where you not a peacekeeper? Asked the Healer.**

**Angrily Nunze responded. "That was a long time ago and long forgotten. Why does this matter anymore?"**

**Samal was listening to the healer and watching her husband reaction. She noticed he was increasingly becoming upset, but said nothing and continued to listen to the healer.**

"**The woman and the man that came with the strangers. I believe they are also peacekeepers. The women is gravely injured. She has what one of her friends believe is an injured Peripheral nerve. I remember when we examined you long ago, you have two of these nerves. The women needs a transplant of one of them or she will die. I know this is asking a lot of you Nunze, but I would like to ask if you could donate one of yours. I understand your race can survive with one and you if I remember have two healthy ones. Her friend would assist me in doing the surgery."**

**Samal watched her husband say nothing and leave the room. The healer was confused on Nunze's action. **

"**I am sorry Samal, I did not mean to upset Nunze. It's that if this women does not receive this transplant soon, she will die. Counselor Morland believes that these strangers are rare and have such concern for one another; we wish to help them in every way, even if it means they would have to spend their lives on this planet. You know the law."**

"**I understand healer. I am sorry that my husband did not give you an answer. Let me speak to him. How soon do you need a answer?" stated Samal.**

"**Today please. I believe she will not survive too long. I will take my leave of you. Thank you Samal. I hope you can convince Nunze to help."**

**Samal escorted the healer out and went in search of her husband. She found him in the bedroom.**

"**My husband, what is wrong? I have never seen you act this way in a very long time. Why do you refuse to help this women? Samal asked with concern.**

**Nunze was silent as he lay on the bed. He barely looked up to speak to his wife. **

"**I – I was a peacekeeper Samal, you know this. You know what I was like. I only thought of conquering your planet and enslaving your people."**

"**I know this my husband and you are no longer this peacekeeper. So why are you hesitant to help this woman?"**

"**I – I can't let the peacekeepers find this planet or your people Samal. They would destroy everything your people have hidden for generations. I know what these peacekeepers are like; ruthless, dangerous, and arrogant. Why should I help them when they may escape one day and bring the peacekeeper Armada here?"**

**Samal could not understand her husband's fear and his refusal to help a innocent woman who helped her friends live. **

"**My husband, you say things as if you are still a peacekeeper." Stated Samal.**

**The comment stunned Nunze. **

"**This woman has obviously proven her worth by saving her friends. Is this normal for a peacekeeper?"**

**"No, answered Nunze.**

**Nunze had not realized that this peacekeeper had acted different than what a peacekeeper was trained to do. He was speechless and hung his head.**

"**My husband, you are a caring and peaceful man now. You have embraced our culture and it's people as your own and this I have loved you for beyond what you were. Do you not think that given the time spent here that these strangers and the peacekeepers would do the same? You condemn this woman without even speaking to them first. This is the actions of a someone I once knew, not my husband. I leave it to you to question your actions and hope that you will see reason. No matter what you decide, I will always love you, but consider this. If you allow this women to die and you have a chance to save her, then this will change you for all time."**

**Samal left her husband alone to ponder what she was saying. She knew he loathed what he once was and was letting his fear guide his decision.**

**GLASS ROOM**

**John, Jewell and Dargo where in the bedroom sitting by Aeryn's side. John had slept in the chair next to Aeryn ever since they had released her from the torture device. Jewell continued to check Aeryn's vitals and knew from her breathing and paleness that Aeryn was becoming worse. Chiana was sitting in the other room with Rygel. She had not made any move to say anything to anyone since Aeryn was carried in. Dargo had informed her that Aeryn's health was detiorating and that she was not to blame for Aeryn's torture. Chiana refused to listen and remained detached from the others. **

"**Jewell? Where did the healer go? Aeryn is worse. I can't lose her Jewell. I thought he said that they may have a donor. How? I thought that any stranger that landed on this planet could not pass there test and died? Said John.**

"**I don't know John. He said he would return and that there may be a former peacekeeper that survived. I know John if there is any hope of saving Aeryn, we need to see if he can help."**

"**John, I know that we are all worried about Aeryn, but there is something just a pressing we may have to consider." Stated Dargo.**

"**I don't want to hear it Dargo. Aeryn is our priority right now, nothing else matters, not to me. You heard her, she was going to die for us. This crazy planet has a weird welcoming committee and Aeryn……….**

**John was emotionally scared that Aeryn may die. He had noticed that after Zhaan died, Aeryn had become more reserved less talkative. Zhaan was their spiritual leader, the calm in the center of caios. Everyone missed her, but he believed that Aeryn felt guilty more than the others. Zhaan gave the ultimate sacrifice for Aeryn and he believes that she was not worthy of such a gift from Zhaan. He heard the distance in Aeryn's voice when she was being tortured. It's like she gave up, didn't want to go on living for anyone. He knew Aeryn was unselfish when it came to her friends in harms way, but this had hurt her to the core. John needed to have hope that Aeryn could be saved and that Chiana would not blame herself for Aeryn's torture. He couldn't think of anything more important right now than saving Aeryn. **

**Dargo and Jewell decided that they would leave John to watch over Aeryn. Dargo knew that John was emotionally attached to Aeryn and his friends were going to have to face the facts that Aeryn may die and Chiana would forever blame herself for Aeryn's death. He had already lost one dear friend, he could not bare to lose another. He would wait with the rest and hope that there was a way to save Aeryn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nunze went for a long walk. He couldn't believe he was being asked to save another Peacekeeper. His life had changed drastically once he became part of Samal's planet. He pondered if he did try to save this woman would they try and contact the peacekeeper Armada and try to enslave Samal's people? If he did nothing then the women would die and the other crewmates with her would remain on Patme for the rest of their natural lives. Samal's words were strong in his thoughts. She had said that if he had a chance to save this women and let her die, then he would be changed forever. He needed to meet these strangers, this women who was wiling to die for her crew.

* * *

**

**The healer had returned to the glass house. He found Dargo sitting in the bedroom with Aeryn. John still refused to leave Aeryn's side. Jewell was monitoring Aeryn's vitals and kept her covered in warm blankets. Aeryn was still very pale and cold to the touch. She was steadily becoming worse and John was holding on to Aeryn's hand as if his life depended on it. **

"**I'm sorry that I don't have any good news for you and your friend Capt Dargo. There is a former peacekeeper that survived our test and he would be a perfect candidate to help your friend, but ……………..**

**The healer hung his head and hesitated to give them bad news.**

"**I'm sorry the peacekeeper has not decided if he wanted to help."**

"**Why, said Dargo. Is he injured or just refuses to help?"**

"**I'm sorry, said the healer. It has been a difficult adjustment for the peacekeeper. I cannot answer for his reasons, but I know he is a good man. He is married to a very kind wife and maybe she can convince him, I don't know."**

"**There must be something you can do healer?" stated Jewell. "Aeryn does not have time to wait for an answer."**

**John stayed silent he only had his eyes trained on Aeryn and was not concentrating on the conversation. In the outer room Chiana stayed in the shadows. Even Rygel tried to bring her out of her guilt.**

"**Chiana, I know that you are blaming yourself for Aeryn's torture and I know that Zhaan's passing has been difficult for you. It has been difficult for all of us. I know that she would not have wanted you to be sad that she was gone, but I miss her too." Rygel admitted.**

"**You don't know anything Rygel? Zhaan was like a mother to me and she died saving Aeryn. Now Aeryn is going to die and I had wished her dead because of Zhaan."**

**Chiana began to break down and cry. She had been so mean to Aeryn and ignored her since Zhaan's death that she thought she should be the one in pain and dying. Rygel hovered closer to Chiana and placed his small hands on her head.**

**Chiana, I know you probably don't believe me, but in my years as Dominar, I have lost many friends and family. I have also wished harm to them because I believed they deserved it. But I have learned that you cannot punish yourself if something happens to someone you care about. Zhaan gave her life for one of her friends and she would have gladly given it to either one of us without question. Such sacrifices are rare and Aeryn is also that type of person. I know she wouldn't admit this, but I know she would give her life also if it meant she could bring back Zhaan. Zhaan was an example to us all, she had such love for us all and we in turn returned that love. Aeryn may die Chiana that is the truth in all things. We all will die one day Chiana; but to die without knowing if someone cared or loved us is a great sorrow. You must let Aeryn know this Chiana; she was going to give her life for us without question. You owe it to her to ask for forgiveness so that she may die in peace. You owe this to Zhaan and yourself."**

**Chiana had never heard Rygel so compassionate. If he wasn't hovering right in front of her, she would have thought it was Zhaan speaking thru him.**

"**Thank you Rygel. Thank you for everything."**

**Chiana hugged Rygel and he huffed like he didn't care. **

"**Now go on, go see Aeryn."**

**Chiana knocked on the door and opened to see Dargo in deep conversation with the healer. She saw that John looked exhausted and well as Jewell. The all looked up at the same time and realized it was Chiana.**

"**Everyone, I would like to speak to Aeryn alone. I – I need to say some things to her in private. I promise I won't be long."**

**They all saw the concern on Chiana's face and Dargo motioned Jewell to follow him. John slowly let go of Aeryn's hand and hugged Pip.**

"**Pip, you know how much I care for Aeryn and I know you have been feeling guilty about a lot of things, said John. But I know what ever has been bothering you has something to do with Aeryn. I trust you Pip, but I can't let her die, she has my heart and I'm going to find that peacekeeper and make him come here to help Aeryn. I'll return soon, you keep an eye on her, ok?"**

**Chiana nodded her head and John left. She knew the old man would do everything in his power to save Aeryn. Chiana saw how pale Aeryn was and sat down next to her bed and started to speak softly to her.**

"**Aeryn, I know you may not be able to hear me, but I hope you can."**

**Chiana hesitated for awhile and smoothed a piece of Aeryn's hair across her forehead.**

"**I – I hated you. I hated you because Zhaan was dead because of you. I could only think about what you were and how you didn't deserve to have Zhaan's gift. Zhaan was the closest thing to family I have had since by brother disappeared. Everyone made me feel like a kid on Moya. No one wanted me around or thought I could be serious or didn't trust me. But Zhaan knew who I was and why I acted the way I did. I was trying to compete with you Aeryn. Everyone trusted you and admired you, especially the old man. He worships the ground you walk on Aeryn and he loves you very much even though he hasn't said it to you, I can tell; everyone can tell except you. And what about Pilot and Moya, they have such a connection with you, Dargo respects you as a warrior, Jewell I think is just afraid of you, but she still admires your skills and intelligence, even Rygel admires you, even though he won't admit it. You should have heard Rygel Aeryn; he cares for you very much."**

**Chiana was trying to compose her thoughts and continued.**

"**Zhaan was our friend Aeryn and you and her were close. But she gave her life for you. Zhaan was the only one that didn't treat me like a child. She listened to me and gave me advice. She helped me get through the loneliness I felt on Moya. You don't know how alone I felt Aeryn and then you take away the only person I really admired and cared about. But now; I don't want you do die Aeryn, the old man would die without you and everyone would miss you terribly Aeryn." She hesitated again.**

"**I would miss you Aeryn. I thought if you would die while being tortured that it would justify Zhaan's death. But Rygel made me see reason and I saw John's face Aeryn when I walked in. He is lost without you Aeryn; I think we would all be lost without you. There is a side of you that everyone doesn't see, but Zhaan did and I hated the fact that, I thought no one cared about me. Please Aeryn don't die, please, if I could give you what ever you needed to be ok, I would gladly give it to you. I wanted to hurt you Aeryn, I wanted you to feel pain like Zhaan did, but I was wrong, Zhaan wouldn't have done what I have done to you. I want you to live Aeryn, live for us all and especially John, please Aeryn, I'm sorry, so sorry."**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" said the voice.**

**Chiana was startled. Nunze had walked in the room and overheard some of Chiana's confession.**

"**Wh- Who are you? Don't you hurt Aeryn, all of you have hurt her enough." Said Chiana.**

"**I'm sorry I knocked and no one answered. Everyone seems to have disappeared. I'm not here to hurt your friend. I think I can help. My name is or was Capt Nunze, I'm a former peacekeeper."**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Wh- Who are you? Don't you hurt Aeryn; all of you have hurt her enough." Said Chiana.**

"**I'm sorry I knocked and no one answered. Everyone seems to have disappeared. I'm not here to hurt your friend. I think I can help. My name is or was Capt Nunze, I'm a former peacekeeper."

* * *

**

"**I wanted to see for myself why your friend is so important to you. I didn't mean to overhear what you've been saying."**

"**Who are you and why are you here?" Asked Chiana a second time.**

"**As I have said before, I was a former peacekeeper and I wanted to help if I can. My first time arriving here and protecting these people has become my life's mission and my wife is from this planet and I care for her dearly as well as her people. I will not allow them to be found or killed. Any Peacekeeper in this area is deemed to be a threat if they found this planet by mistake or by force. I only wish to see why this Peacekeeper is any different than were I came from." Stated Nunze.**

"**Aeryn is my friend, that makes her different. I don't expect you to understand." Said Chiana.**

"**That's why I am here. I want to understand and make sure you and your people are not a threat. I am sorry if I hesitated to assist you and your friend."**

"**Aer- Aeryn means a lot to us and I don't want her to die. Please can you help her?"**

"**I will need to find the healer, said Nunze, if it is possible; I would like to help your friend. I think I made up my mind about helping her when I overheard how much she means to you. I think if I had such a friend as yours, there would be no hesitation in saving her."**

**John, Jewell, Dargo and Rygel had visited Nunze's wife. She expressed to them that given the circumstances, she trusted in her husband to make the right decision. John and his crewmates had no choice but to return to Aeryn and hope they could find the former Peacekeeper and convince him to help Aeryn.**

**GLASS HOUSE**

**As Nunze was inquiring more about Aeryn, she was slowly regaining consciousness and started coughing up blood. Chiana and Nunze immediately elevated Aeryn's head and Nunze found a towel to hold to Aeryn's mouth until she stopped her coughing seizure. Aeryn fell back unconscious once again. **

"**Your friend is becoming worse. You must find the healer, now." Said Nunze.**

"**No, No, I'm not leaving Aeryn with you. I don't know you and the others have not returned yet."**

"**If you don't find the healer now, your friend is going to die and you either trust me or not, but time is critical. Her peripheral nerve is detioriating as we speak. You must find the healer and get him back here to form immediate surgery. I know what I speak friend. She will be in good hands. If I wanted to see her die then I would have never came. Go now; your friend's fate rest in your hands."**

**Chiana had no choice. She didn't know when John, Dargo or the others would return and seeing Aeryn cough up blood made her realize how injured Aeryn seriously was. Chiana took one look back in the room and began to run to find help for Aeryn.

* * *

**

**Samal was worried about her husband. He had not returned from his walk and said nothing to her whether he was going to help. She knew this weighed heavy on his heart to see his own kind again and to face the possibility that he may have to let them die to keep her planet hidden for all time. But she also knew when speaking with the strangers that their friend was running out of time. Samal would go see this stranger and hope that her husband would come to his senses and soon.

* * *

**

**Nunze sat starring at Aeryn. He had retrieved a few more towels for any of Aeryn's returning coughing seizures and a wet towel for her forehead to keep her cool. He knew the outcome of Aeryn's injury and was prepared to take responsibility for her death if the healer was not found in time. He wondered who was this other Peacekeeper who had found friends among these strangers. No other Peacekeeper in his travels had acted noble enought to die for their comrades. Peacekeepers in his mind were once as he was. Everything was sacrificed for the cause of the Peacekeepers. They had no friend's only comrades and Commanders, bent on looking for promotions and territories to conquer and lord over. There was no caring whether any one of them lived or died as long as you carried out your mission that was all that mattered. **

**Aeryn was regaining consciousness again. She was aware that she was weak, but called out for John. **

"**Joh- John, were are you? Dar- Dargo wh- where are you." Weakly asked Aeryn.**

"**I'm sorry they're not here. I am or was Commander Nunze a former Peacekeeper as yourself. Conserve your strength my friend, I'm not going to hurt you. Your friend has gone to find the healer, I- I'm going to give you my peripheral nerve. So please, lay back and rest."**

**Aeryn was trying to understand who this person was, yet she could see in his eyes he was sincere. She also wondered were everyone was. It wasn't like them to leave her with a stranger. **

"**Wh- Why? Aeryn even in her weakened condition wanted to know more of this former Peacekeeper.**

"**Because, I owe someone a life. My life. My wife found that I could be more."**

**Aeryn remembered those very words from John. She could be more.**

**John and the rest finally returned to the glass house. They immediately saw that Chiana was not at Aeryn's bedside and it was a total stranger. John immediately pushed Nunze against the wall and Jewell and Dargo checked on Aeryn. **

"**Who are you and what are you doing to Aeryn? Answer me or I'm going to snap your neck right here." John stated angrily.**

"**John, John, Aeryn is alright, said Jewell. John, Aeryn is fine. It looks like he was trying to keep her temperature down and she might have had a coughing seizure. There's blood on the towels from her coughing up blood. I think he was trying to help."**

**Dargo interjected. "Then were is Chiana, and why have you been left alone with Aeryn? Answer us or snapping your neck is the least of your problems." **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chiana was running through the village trying desperately to find the healer for Aeryn. She left Aeryn in the care of the man that could possible save her. She had hoped that Crichton or Dargo would return soon and keep the stranger and Aeryn company. She also hoped that her crew mates would remain calm and not kill him before she got back. As Chiana tried to ask where the healer was, a woman overheard her desperation and approached her.**

"**Excuse me stranger; but I could not help overhear that you were looking for the healer. Perhaps I can help. My name is Samal and my husband is or was Commander Nunze. He was looking for your friend possibly to help." Stated Samal.**

"**Yes, yes." Chiana was breathing hard from running around. "Your husband is with my friend now and trying to help. He said I needed to find the healer as soon as possible. Aeryn, my friend is getting worse and the healer was no where to be found. Please can you help me?"**

"**Yes, this way. I know a faster way and it sounds like my husband has made up his mind about helping your friend. Come."**

**Chiana followed Samal to the healer and they explained the urgency of getting back to Aeryn. **

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"**Look, if you let me explain before you kill your friend, I'm or was Commader Nunze of the Peacekeepers. I'm here to help. Your friend Chiana, I believe went to find the healer. I understand that I may be compatible for a peripheral nerve graft."**

**John immediately released Nunze from his grip. Dargo, Rygel and Jewel breathed a sigh of relief. This may be Aeryn's only chance to live if Nunze was found compatible. John immediately moved towards the bed to Aeryn's side. She was even paler from when he left and growing weaker every moment. **

"**John, we need to find the healer now. Said Jewell. Aeryn's health is deteriorating and if we don't find the healer soon………..**

"**I know Jewell, Dargo; I'm not leaving Aeryn's side. If this guy is here to help then one of us needs to find the healer now. Jewell can we make her more comfortable, she looks so weak?" Said John. **

"**I think our new friend here was doing just that. I'm sorry; we were just worried some one was trying to harm Aeryn. She means so much to us and we didn't know who you were." Stated Jewell.**

"**I should be the one to apologize Jewell, said John. Capt Nunze, I apologize. It just scared me that someone else was trying to hurt Aeryn. She means a lot to us all and I- I couldn't bear to see her hurt again. So I thank you for coming, for her sake."**

"**I too apologize stranger. We were only protecting our friend." Stated Dargo.**

**Rygel kept a close eye on the stranger and stayed silent. He was more worried about Aeryn. He didn't like to admit it, but he too was very protective of Aeryn. She always threatened him to get him to do something he hated, but he had a mutual respect for Aeryn when it came to protecting her crew mates, Pilot and especially the way she protected Moya.**

"**No need for apologies. I would have probably thought the same thing if I was in your place. I spoke with your friend briefly. She seems to care a great deal about all of you as well as the young Nabori does about her. I hope that I can help. There is a short cut that……………….**

**Before Nunze could finish, the healer, Chiana and his wife Samal entered the room. **

""**Nunze, my husband. I am so glad to see you here. I was so afraid that……………**

"**I know my love. I could not let their friend die if I was able to help." Nunze held his wife close and noticed the healer was checking Aeryn's vitals.**

**John and his friends all stepped back to let the healer check Aeryn. John was scared. He couldn't lose Aeryn now. He had so much to tell her and her dying for them was unbearable. He was trying not to think about why they were on this planet in the first place. If Chiana hadn't acted like a child and ran away in Aeryn's prowler, they would be back on Moya and Aeryn would be safe. **

**Chiana stepped back from her friends as if she was trying to hide from what they may be thinking. She knew she was responsible for Aeryn being in this condition. She wanted to speak to Aeryn, to say things that only Aeryn could hear or maybe understand why she ran away. **

**There was a sound of urgency in the healer's voice. "I must get a graft from you Nunze. She is worse, I need you to lay down in the other bed and extract the your cells to see if you are compatable."**

"**I'm sorry, but I must ask several of you to leave to work properly. I understand Ms Jewell that you can help me with your friend. I need to set up my equipment. If Nunze is compatible then I need to do immediate surgery and I may need your assistance."**

"**I'm not leaving Aeryn, stated John. I know everyone understands, so healer do what you need to do." John was obviously upset at Aeryn dying like this. **

"**I'm not leaving my husband Healer, said Samal. So if you must operate, I'm not leaving either."**

"**Look, I don't have time to……………….**

**Dargo finally interrupted. "Look healer, Aeryn needs you and I, Rygel and Chiana will leave. Do what you have to do and save Aeryn or you will answer to me."**

**Dargo was still angry that this planet had tortured Aeryn for their own amusement of rules and he knew this arguing would only delay saving Aeryn. The healer only nodded and prepared Nunze for the procedure. Dargo ushered Chiana and Rygel out of the room. John sat across the bed from Aeryn and watched her go into a coughing fit. Jewell motioned John to assist her in helping Aeryn sit up and hold a towel near her mouth to capture any expelled fluids. The healer knew he had to work fast to recover a sample from Nunze. John had never been so scarred for Aeryn in his life. He was grateful for Nunze even showing up. Samal watched her husband as the healer proceeded to take samples. They could all hear Aeryn wheezing, gasping for breath. Aeryn was semi consciouss of her surroundings. She was so weak it was hard for her to see John and Jewell at her side. John was praying that the healer could save Aeryn and the graft matched. It was a long shot and he knew Aeryn would die, there was no other Peacekeeper to match other than Nunze. **

**For a few tense moments the healer used his equipment to match samples. After checking and double checking he had his answer.**

"**Nunze is compatible. We must begin immediately. Ms Jewell, I need you to administer this sedative. The process of transfer is simple but painful. I need her unconsciouos for this procedure. Nunze, I am finished and you can wait in the other room with Samal. Mr. Chricton is it?"**

"**Yes, yes I want to help, please." Said John with relief and worry in his voice.**

"**I need you to wait outside also. The less people in the room the better I can maneuver and operate."**

**Before John could respond, Jewell interrupted. She knew John did not want to leave Aeryn's side.**

"**Chricton, I promise it will be alright. I won't let anything happen to Aeryn. You will help best if you pray for her with the others. I'll come out when it's all done."**

**John hesitated, but understood that he may be making the healer nervous. He finally relented and bent down to kiss Aeryn on the forehead. **

"**I'll be back my Sunshine. Don't leave me. I can't live without you. I love you Aeryn Sun. Please, come back to me, please." With a quiver in his voice he left Aeryn's side. **

**Samal and Nunze witnessed Johns affection and concern for their friend and they both looked at each other and understood how much Aeryn meant to this off world stranger. All three left the room to allow the healer to operate. **

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in completing this story. I will soon. I almost forgot about it. So if you may please review and updates will be soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

**The waiting in the next room was almost unbearable to John. To see Aeryn so sick caused him to re think about his relationship with her. Before Zhaan died, she had mentioned that they were all special in their own unique way and she loved them all, but she had also mentioned that Aeryn was a selfless individual. He never gave it much thought after seeing Zhaan disappear, but he realized that she was right. After Aeryn became part of Moya's crew, she did everything in her power to protect everyone on the ship, especially Moya and Pilot. Now here she was on this un charted planet risking her life so they could survive. Yes, everything will change when he sees her again. John promised himself, he would no longer hold back his feelings for Aeryn. He would tell her how much she means to him, how much he loves her and how much he wants to be with her for the rest of her life. **

**Chiana had remembered what Rygel had said to her. He understood that Chiana had placed them all in this dangerous situation and that she had to speak to Aeryn to make it right. She missed speaking to Zhaan; she missed speaking to anyone really, especially the old man. She looked across the room and saw Crichton starring at her. She felt guilty knowing how he felt about Aeryn and now she may have seriously ruined their lives because of her childish antics. **

**Dargo and Rygel sat looking at the door where Aeryn was having surgery. They hoped that Aeryn would be fine. Zhaan had performed the same procedure, but that was when Aeryn had one periphiel nerve damaged, this was two. The fact that this Nunze a former peacekeeper was on this planet to match her was a miracle in itself. Dargo looked over his crewmates and friends and knew somehow he had to put them all back together, for Zhaan and Aeryns sake. In his own way he had grieved for Zhaan and pretty much left everyone alone or as he thought, made sure everyone stayed out of his way. He was angry and frustrated when Zhaan died and the only person who would have come close to subsiding his rage was Aeryn. But then he noticed she too was distant, angrier than he had ever seen her. He knew it was just a wall and they probably would have kicked each others Emma to satisfy their pain. But now was not the time to think the worse. He was Captain now and he needed to have his crew back. He needed to tell Aeryn that he missed Zhaan too. **

**Rygal was hovering in the air also watching the door Aeryn was behind. He thought how could he think of speaking to Aeryn. He had always thought Aeryn hated him, because she was a peacekeeper. But Zhaan had explained to him it was just a safe mechanism to hurl threats at him to keep her from admitting she liked the little green Dominar. Zhaan had told him that he had lived a long time and had seen many things in his lifetime, and that he should be more understanding that Aeryn had lost her home, her former friends, her only life that she knew growing up on a Command carrier. He never gave it any thought that at least he could still overthrow By Shan and his Hynerian subjects and children were still waiting for him, that he still had a home. But Aeryn had lost everything and she had lost Zhaan. He understood why she was so angry after Zhaan's death. Zhaan meant peace, serenity, home.**

**John crossed the room after watching Pip. He could see her face full of guilt that she was responsible for what happened to Aeryn, to all of them. He sat down beside her and said nothing for a long time. He looked at the door where Aeryn was behind and back at Pip. He hung his head down for a few moments and then grabbed Pip into a hug. She struggled for a few moments, but then gave in and started crying in Johns arms. It's what she needed and he forgave her in that moment. To John no matter what happened, he would stop thinking about himself and remember what Zhaan had said. That everyone on board Moya was special and she loved them all. Pip was special and Aeryn was special. It was the beginning for all of them to heal and Dargo and Rygel recognized this and smiled back at John. **

**Samal and Nunze watched these strangers come together for the sake of their crewmate. He had witnessed something that he thought could never happen in his lifetime, that didn't happen as a Peacekeeper Commander. He saw total strangers that were friends gathered together for one purpose and one purpose only. They cared and loved a Peacekeeper. **

**The door opened and the healer and Jewell walked towards them all. **

"**She came through the procedure well, said the healer. "She's resting and should wake up soon. Ms Jewell has instructions that she should not be moved or get up unless she needs to use the fresher. She will need at least 2 weeks to recover fully. I understand that she is quite stubborn at staying in one place for long, but she must rest at all cost it is essential for her recovery."**

"**Thanks Doc, can we see her soon?" Asked John. He wanted to sit by Aeryn's side, but knew his friends were also wanting to see her too.**

"**She will be awake soon. I see no harm in seeing her, but she still must rest; so I suggest short visits." **

"**John, why don't you go sit by her side, suggested Jewell. "I know she would want to see you when she wakes. I'll be near by if there are any complications."**

"**Thanks Jewell, you're a doll." He immediately opened the door and went in to sit by Aeryn's bedside. **

"**Thank you healer, said Dargo. We had lost a friend recently and the thought of losing Aeryn ……………**

"**No need for thank you from me. Nunze is the hero here. Without his graff, surely your friend would not have survived. I must leave now, I have other patients. Ms Jewell thank you for your assistance. I will be back in the morning to check on her."**

**Nunze and Samal were approached by Dargo. **

"**The healer is right. Thank you for saving Aeryn. She means a lot to us all and I hope you forgive us for being so rash with you." **

"**All is forgiven. My wife and I would like to invite you all for dinner when your friend is well. I also, at the suggestion of my wife will speak to the council. There is much we must change and keeping you here is wrong. I'm sure that with the healers help, we can convince them that my wife's people are in no danger and for us to survive we must change the laws of intrusion."**

"**Thank you, we look forward to your invite and if needed I will speak on the behalf of my friends and crew."**

**John was holding Aeryn's hand stroking it to let her know he was nearby. Aeryn began to stir from being sedated. **

"**Zh- Zhaan?**

"**Hey sunshine, it's me John."**

"**Jo- John? I – I saw Zhaan John. Sh- she said everything will be alright now." **

"**See, she still watching over us. You gave us quite a scare there young lady. I – we almost lost you."**

"**Not going to get rid of me tha- that easy." The effects of the sedative were beginning to wear off and Aeryn could think a little clearer.**

"**Where is everyone? Are they back on Moya?"**

"**Are you kidding? Everyone was worried sick about you; even the green machine was worried. I told you he puts up a front. Do you need anything Aeryn?"**

"**Thirsty, I'm really thirsty."**

**John grabbed a glass and returned with some water for Aeryn. He was so happy to see her he was almost overwhelmed with tears. **

"**Easy there sunshine. I don't want you to float away." Aeryn gave the glass back to John and settled back down on the bed. **

"**Aeryn? I need to talk to you about how I feel about you. I almost lost you and I don't want to hide how I care about you. I- I………….**

"**Love me John. I know, Zhaan said that I was being selfish, not sharing my feeling with you. She said that I was given a gift not just of life, but of love. I- I to care about you John Crichton. I – I don't know how or when, but I do love you John. I – I want to speak to you about these feelings I have. I know you can help me, so when we get off this crazy planet. I'm going to need all the help I can about caring for you."**

**John was ecstatic. He leaned down and kissed Aeryn gently on the lips. She smiled when he held her hand to his lips and stroked her cheek. **

"**I'll give you all the time you want, my sunshine. I better tell the others you're awake."**

"**John, first I want to speak to Chiana. There are some things I need to say to her. She's hurting, I understand that now and Zhaan was like a mother to her. I need to speak to her first."**

"**Ok, I'll send her in. You need your rest so don't talk for too long, ok."**

"**I wont, now skip."**

"**That's scoot, God it's good to have you back sunshine." John kissed her one more time and left to get Chiana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chiana opened the door to Aeryn's room. Aeryn was resting comfortably waiting for Chiana to enter. Aeryn opened her eyes and motioned with her head for Chiana to sit down next to her. Aeryn waited for her to sit down. She hadn't really spoke to Chiana after Zaahn's death and hearing that she wished her dead made Aeryn feel self conscious of what to say to her.**

"**Aeryn? Are you going to be ok?"**

**Aeryn tried to move to sit up a little, but she still was feeling slightly sore from the Graff. Chiana tried to help her, but Aeryn put up her hand to let her know she could manage. **

"**Yes, as John would say. I'll live."**

**Chiana hung her head a little feeling uncomfortable that she was responsible for Aeryn's pain and that she had caused the crew of Moya to possibly be condemned to stay on this planet for the rest of their lives. **

**Aeryn slightly lifted Chiana's chin to face her. "Chiana why did you leave Moya?"**

**Chiana was surprised that Aeryn had not mentioned her prowler being taken.**

"**I- I, I was angry at you Aeryn for letting Zaahn die………………I wan- wanted to...**

**Aeryn interrupted.**

"**I was angry at myself for letting Zaahn die too, Chiana." Sadly stated Aeryn.**

**Chiana was taken aback at Aeryn's admission.**

"**Chiana, I want to know why you left Moya?"**

**Aeryn was trying to get Chiana to open up about what was really bothering her.**

**Chiana hesitated looking around for an answer. **

"**I- I miss her Aeryn. I can't understand why she died. She – She left me. She left me alone Aeryn, just like my brother Neri. They all leave me Aeryn and I'm left alone to deal with it."**

**Aeryn thought what John is always saying. "Bing" or "Bingo"**

"**But why did you take my prowler?"**

"**I- I wanted to get back at you for letting Zhaan die instead of you. Nobody tells me anything Aeryn. You all think I'm a child. No one thinks I can handle hearing about death. I've been around death all my life and it's all the same. You die and no one cares. No one cared to tell me why Zhaan died." **

**Chiana started crying next to Aeryn's bedside. Being as stubborn as she was Aeryn sat up with a grunt of pain and swung her feet over the bed and reached out to hug Chiana.**

"**I'm sor- sorry Aeryn. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." Chiana continued to rant and sob. Aeryn just held her. It's the only thing she could think to do. She wished John was here to help. She thought he was more suited for emotional outburst, but sensing Chiana's need to get this off her chest, she continued to hold her and just listen. **

"**Oh, Oh Aeryn; I'm hurt, hurting you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

"**Chiana I've had worse injuries; it takes a lot more than this to really hurt me."**

"**But, I- I wished that you were dead Aeryn. I wanted you to pay for Zhaan's sacrifice. I don't deserve to be here. You hate me, I know you do."**

"**Chiana look at me." Chiana hesitated loathing herself for thinking about Aeryn dying.**

"**Look at me Chiana." Chiana slowly sat up from Aeryn's embrace.**

"**When Zhaan did a mind meld with me, she told me something I wasn't prepared to hear or feel. She told me that she was giving me her life force, because she loved me and that John loved me. I refused her gift Chiana. I thought I didn't deserve to take Zhaans gift. I was a peacekeeper; we don't feel love or reciprocate it. I told her I didn't want to live and pushed her away." **

"**You- you did?"**

"**Yes Chiana. I pushed her away. I just wanted to die, to be left alone to my fate. I accepted that a long time ago as a peacekeeper, it was in my breeding to be nothing more than that to merely exist and die. But something changed in that chamber. When I rejected Zhaan, I felt something I had never felt before. I felt loved Chiana, I felt that I needed to find out if I could love or why I was loved. I don't know if it was Zhaan's spirit or what, but I felt that I couldn't give up. I wanted to live again, I wanted to see why John loved me or why anyone loved me. Zhaan did that for me Chiana, she made me feel loved. But she still died. I didn't want her to die Chiana. If I could go back and change anything, I would want Zhaan to live."**

**Aeryn hung her head down as if she was exhausted. Chiana sensed that Aeryn was still recovering and tired and helped her lie back down on the bed and cover up. Aeryn felt ashamed that she never told Zhaan thank you for giving her life back.**

"**Aeryn?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**I'm glad you're ok. Crichton would be lost without you."**

"**I – I think I would be lost without any of you."**

**Chiana looked at Aeryn with a new found respect. She knew Aeryn didn't open up her emotional firewall for anyone, maybe except Chrichton or maybe Zhaan. But here she was, in pain, vulnerable and yet she shared her disappointment to live with her. **

"**Aeryn if it's alright with you, sometimes, can I come and talk with you?" **

**Aeryn felt rejuvenated that she confessed her feelings about Zhaan to Chiana. Chiana understood her more that she gave her credit for and knowing that, Aeryn felt comfortable that they both missed Zhaan's wisdom and love.**

"**Yes, that would be nice sometimes." Said Aeryn in a whisper. She was growing tired and tried not to show it, but she wanted Chiana to feel that she had someone to talk to next time she feels miserable.**

"**Thanks, it would be nice to have a sister of sorts to work things out." Said Chiana.**

"**A sister of sorts?" Questioned Aeryn with a raised eye brow.**

"**Ok, a dangerous sister, who could kick my ema next time I take her prowler without asking, but a sister none the less. I never had a sister, just Neri."**

"**Well, I've never had a sister at all or brother, said Aeryn. "So I guess you'll do; for now. But if you ever take my prowler without permission, you will find why I am so dangerous little sister." Aeryn slightly smirked.**

"**Yeah, dangerous sister, that's you. Anyway, the old man is probably going crazy right now wanting to see ya. Can I call him back in and the rest?"**

"**Just Chricton for right now. I'm a little tired and I know it will make him feel better if he's sitting here watching me to make sure I stay in bed." Said Aeryn.**

"**Yeah, well, I'll tell the others that you need your rest and send Chrichton in." Chiana stood up to leave and bent down and kissed Aeryn on the forehead.**

"**Hey……… what was that for?"**

"**Thanks big sister."**

**Chiana hurried out before she thought Aeryn would shoot her. What she didn't notice when she left is that Aeryn had a half smile on her face. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nunze, Kar'Dargo, Semal, and the healer had persuaded Morland of the high council that the strangers were no danger to their planet or people. The council passed and edict that no strangers would ever go through the process of proving their loyalty among one another thru such a painful process. From now on their planet would scan for weapons on any ships that crossed their galaxy. It was a lot safer process without being discovered and would place security beacons along their planets borders to ward off unexpected visitors. **

**Aeron was up and around when she regained her strength. She couldn't stand laying in bed for too long and her crew pretty much expected nothing less. John decided to give Aeryn time to think about the next step in their relationship, after explaining that Zhaan had came to her in spirit. Aeryn confessed she was no longer afraid to be close to John and John appreciated Zhaan intervention, even if it was from the afterlife.**

**Rygel and Jewell had returned to Moya. Dargo, Chiana, John and Aeryn had accepted Nunze and Samal's invitation for dinner. Nunze wanted to speak to Aeryn about her being a former Peacekeeper and try to understand what has changed since his Command.**

"**I am so glad that you were able to join us Capt Dargo and your crew. Said Nunze."**

"**Thank you for inviting us. It has been a long time since we have enjoyed a scrumptious meal with such good friends." Stated Dargo.**

"**He means that we are sick of food cubes and none of us are great cooks by any standards." Mentioned John. **

**They all laughed at John's correct assumption. Aeryn smiled but she knew Nunze had some questions of her and the Peacekeepers. She also wanted to privately thank Nunze for saving her life. **

**Everyone had a great time with the meal. Samal was an exceptional cook and Nunze appreciated her being a gracious host. She volunteered to show Dargo and the rest around her city and the beauty of the planet, Nunze had dropped back from the group as well as Aeryn. She knew Nunze was curious about the Peacekeepers and John noticed that the two where in deep conversation. He winked at Aeryn and continued the tour given by Nunze's wife.**

"**So Aeryn; you are feeling better?" Asked Nunze.**

"**Yes, thanks to you. I – I want to thank you for saving my life."**

"**It is no need for thanks. You were dying, it is the only thing I could do but help a former Peacekeeper." Nunze smiled hoping that Aeryn would pick up on his signals.**

"**So you want to ask how I became a former Peacekeeper and run with this crew?"**

"**Am I that obvious?"**

"**Very." Said Aeryn.**

"**I don't usually answer questions of my past, but I feel I owe you." Aeryn was remembering the first time she met John, watching as he walked a little further ahead of her.**

"**Do you see the man that is John?"**

"**Yes." Acknowledged Nunze.**

"**That crazy man is a human and he ruined my life."**

**Nunze raised an eye brow not understanding what Aeryn was speaking about.**

"**Let me explain more. John entered our galaxy from an unknown planet he calls Earp. He accidentally hit Commander Crais's brother's ship and killed him when he entered Peacekeeper space. It was not intentional and Moya our ship was in the area when he landed in her docking bay. When Moya induced starburst I was in my prowler chasing the Leviathan. I was caught up in the starburst and my prowler was immediately taken aboard as a hostile ship. When I finally regained consciousness, John was in the same cell as I was. As a peacekeeper you know, we are to interrogate a prisoner and find out any information and report back to headquarters with that information at all cost. Moya had broken from the Peacekeepers harness and the prisoners on board are what you see, Dargo, Chiana, Rygel and Pau' Zhaan, who is no longer with us, she died saving us. But that's another story."**

**Nunze could see that mentioning the former crew mate was something personal Aeryn would not discuss with him.**

**"After capturing John and returning to Peacekeeper headquarters; Crais deemed me permanently contaminated for spending time with other species and ordered my death along with John and Captain Dargo. John escaped and released Dargo and myself and we returned to Moya."**

"**So, then you were forced to flee for your lives then?**

"**Yes, Crais was not a forgiving man and chased us across the galaxy until he was forced to return to Headquarters and answer probably for his quest for vengeance without High Commands sanction."**

"**So how is it that you are friends with these people? Usually a Peacekeeper does not associate with lower life forms." Nunze was intrigued with Aeryn's story.**

"**Yes, you know this well. As I realized I had no other options but to continue to stay aboard Moya, I was forced to work with these so called lower life forms and through much agonizing association with them, I – they began to trust me as one of their crew."**

**John looked back to see if Aeryn was alright. She smiled that smile John loved and continued with his friends viewing the planet. Nunze noticed the obvious affection that Aeryn was showing John and smiled at Samal in the same way. She too was watching her husband and new that he needed some answers on whether he was the only outcast of his kind. Aeryn continued her story.**

**Nunze continued to listen to Aeryn's story.**

"**So, this John is not a former Peacekeeper?"**

"**No, John is a human and being as such is unpredictable. I began to see that this human and the others contributed to the safety of Moya and to each other. We as Peacekeepers proclaimed that we were the superior race and all other were to be conquered and subjugated to our will. John showed me another way. He- he told me that I could be more."**

**Nunze laughed at Aeryn's statement and nodded toward his wife.**

"**Samal told me the almost exact same thing, said Nunze. When I found this planet, my men and I were going to enslave this planet and its people. We; my crew went through the same test as you did and in the end I had to kill my last crew member to survive. I found out an important lesson that horrible day. My crew had no real respect for me or themselves. In the end they destroyed one another of selfish notions of power and greed. I nearly died after fighting for my life and was lost. I didn't want to live thinking I had lost everything that did not pertain to the Peacekeepers. Samal found me and cared for me. She would not allow me to die and showed be the beauty of this planet and its people. I found out we so called Peacekeepers were the inferior race by living a lie. These people were kind to me, they accepted me even thought I was going to enslave them, maybe even kill some of them. She brought me out of my despair and opened my eyes to new possibilities I had never even considered."**

**Aeryn listened to this former Commander and realized she had more in common with this man than she realized.**

"**I'm sorry Aeryn. I was going on about my life than listening to yours. Please continue."**

"**It's alright Nunze. I think we have a common ground here. Well, John showed me ways to solve problems other than a pulse pistol aimed at my enemies all the time. He taught me that I was important and that I could rely on him as well as the others to help solve my problems. That I wasn't alone in the galaxy. I learned to fix my own prowler, usually something reserved for Techs. I learned to trust my instincts, think on my own and trust these people with my life. The Peacekeepers were all I knew, they weren't even considered real friends or family. Moya and her crew are now my family and I would do anything to protect them anything, even die for them." **

"**Did you ever try to return to the Peacekeepers?" Asked Nunze with trepidation.**

"**After living and almost dying with these people, I didn't want to return. The Peacekeepers were a lie. Everything that was bred into me about other species was a lie. I hate the Peacekeepers; I will do everything in my power to fight them from enslaving other planets and other cultures. I've learned that I can care about others and not be ashamed to tell them."**

"**Then we are in agreement about one particular thing Aeryn. I will do the same as long as I have breath in my body. I will not allow my wife's people to be captured or enslaved and I will protect her and these people the rest of my life towards bringing down a corrupt regime." Said Nunze with slight anger in his voice.**

"**I understand Nunze. I am sure there are others Peacekeepers who feel the same way. I don't think you or I have that sole responsibility anymore, you and I have friends." Aeryn motioning towards John and the others.**

"**So Aeryn, said Nunze. I noticed you have some feeling for this human?"**

"**Let's just say that I'm exploring other possibilities that have not been explored beyond working together." Said Aeryn. **

"**Well, I hope that working together turns into more. If I may be so blunt Aeryn. You need him as well as he needs you. I almost wasted my life Aeryn not realizing how lucky I was that Samal nursed me back to health and saved me from self destruction. I wanted to die Aeryn, and I know you know what I mean. I know how a Peacekeeper mind works. You think you've lost everything that meant anything to you, which meant the Peacekeepers and then you wake up one day and find out that there is something more important in your life than yourself. You find out that some else means more to you than life itself. Then one day you lose that person and found out it's too late to say to them what they really meant to you. I almost lost Samal once and the thought of losing her…………**

**Nunze had to compose himself, knowing that Samal meant everything to him.**

"**She is my life, my rock, everything that didn't make sense to my world, she made it bearable, she loved me for what I was to become, not who I had been. Do you understand Aeryn? Don't let that opportunity pass you by, don't let anything come between you and John; understand that being a former Peacekeeper means you have a new life ahead of you with someone who cares."**

"**I- I think I understand. Its very hard to have these new feelings and John has been very patient with me. I will consider your advice Nunze. Thank you."**

"**Well lets catch up with my wife and your friends. They seem to be nearing our beautiful gardens. You should see the garden Aeryn, its quite romantic." Said Nunze. **

**They both laughed at the inside Peacekeeper joke.**

**Nunze and Aeryn rejoined the group and Samal and Nunze enjoyed showing the crew of Moya the rest of their beautiful planet. Aeryn took in Nunze's advice and remembered what Zhaan had conveyed thru a dream. Aeryn had believed she was not worth saving and Zhaan had given her life force to save her, because she knew Aeryn was loved my John and she deserved a second chance to find out what love really was. Pau' Zhaan in her infinite wisdom had given the crew of Moya a powerful gift and even in her absence they had remembered what Zhaan had given each of them in her own special way. She had given them the ability to trust one another, to explore their feelings towards one another and to hope for love. **

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. I had a little muse that would not leave me alone about this, but it's finished. Please review or just enjoy.**


End file.
